Sky Rulers/Roleplay
Here you can hunt, battle, and train as a Sky Rulers dragon! In The Breezing Clouds... Draco dived down into his cloud den. His Silver scales reflected the sun as he landed. He shook his head, his sharp horns gleaming. He planned on finding that Hydra cat thing and killing her once and for all!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:35, May 3, 2012 (UTC (Breezing clouds?) I saw my mate, Draco, swoop down from the sky. "What's wrong?" I asked him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:47, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "Its that foul hydra dragon! She still lives1" snarled Draco. He folded his wings and spit a fire ball into the clouds, watching them seperate, and then join together again.----Igniteous snorted. "She's been dead, but her sould lives." she growled.----Ceral flicked her tail. "whatever." she growled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:51, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "I don't understand," I said. "Why do you hate her so much?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:53, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "Hydras like her love to kill dragons. She says she doesn't, but i don't belive her! I saw her kill once, and i won't let it happen again!" muttered Draco.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:55, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "Last time I checked, Hydras are dragons too" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:58, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Draco snorted. "They murdered my family. Hydras are the bad dragons." roared Draco.----Igniteous snorted. "So? Well, i'm gong hunting for sheep." muttered Igniteous. She flew off.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:02, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "There is no such thing as bad," I told him. "It's just your piont of veiw. For example, humans don't like it when we eat their sheep, but we see nothing wrong with it." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ceral narrowed her eyes. "But dragons destryoing other dragons? That hasn't happened over 1000 years! Its part of the dragon code not to destroy others!" growled Ceral.----Fafnir opened his eyes and sighed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:08, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "I wouldn't call that true," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:13, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ceral snorted. 'I'm over a thousand! (dragons live to be very old.) I saw the wars and how the ancient dragons ended it!" snarled Ceral.---- Fafnir whimpered. He hated fighting, escpecily when it was over dragons guessing his element. He was the only one that knew he was a magic dragon.... Igniteous caught four sheep. It was hard, for a wyvern.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:17, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "Then how do you explane why I am the last of my kind in existance? How do you explane why I saw my parent's lives get stripped away by another dragon's claws?" I questioned.☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) (This is getting boring...) Draco curled his tail around his mate. "I didn't want to tell you this to worry you, but the hydras............They can take form of other dragons." murmured Draco. He didn't want to worry his mate about it.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC) (I know...) "I am aware of that," I said. "But why does that matter in this converstation?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:26, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Draco shook his head. "You won't understand. You weren't there when they slaughtered everyone of the Air clan dragons, except me." growled Draco. He launched himself into the air, taking flight. He dove down and caught a dove. He screeched as a human net fell over him.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) "Draco!" I called. I swiftly took flight and raced after him.☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:35, May 3, 2012 (UTC) (Do you think the people alive on the RP should be from our time, or...) (Past) Draco struggled in the net.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:47, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Thats what I thought :) So it's like the Middle Ages, right?) I bit the human net. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Twilight shivered with fear. Humans had entered the dragon world? (Is it ok if we use this cause i like it. :3) She pulled her 7 eggs closer. Where is Drayden?! ''she thought. ''What if he's been captured by humans?! -Mossnose... who is working on a siggie... X3 (I though we shared the same world. It makes it much simpler because the RP's need to incorperate Silver's Idea as well) (Rosa Luna) I let out a yawn and spead my wings. I heard a loud scream... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (That's fine with me. X3 It's just my character thinks that humans are evil and she thought that they would never find her cause a person who wanted big cash wanted to prove dragons were real. ;3) Twilight was about to go help Draco when she looked back at her eggs. She remebered when she was told how her parents and her siblings had died...the screams of her kind, the element dragons... (I just totally made that up. :3 The other dragons who control one element think the element dragons are cursed because they have mixed blood.)The angry cries of the dragons of one element... the blood of the she-dragon who had tried to rescue her and her brother... Twilight felt mixed emotions run through her heart. I can't leave Draco...but I can't leave my eggs,either. '' I sliced open the human net. "Hurry!" I told my mate. ''☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path 01:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC)'' Draco was shot with arrows, and fell. He let outa cry. "Run!" he cried.----Fafnir heard Draco. He felt anger rush through him. He flashed down to the ground, and froze every human. "Come on!" he growled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Twilight heard her mate and her brother enter the den and grab the eggs. "Come on, we have to take you where you'll be safe. Fafnir has already distracted the humans." Eclipse growled. Twilight looked at the little dragon. Could he keep the humans away? "Be safe, Fafnir!" I raced down after him. "Good job," I told the hatchling as I breathed blue flames at the humans. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir made the rest of the humans vanish. He smiled and made Draco levatate to their home. He flew up there and examined Draco.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Fafnir," I said. "You faught bravely out there." I paused. "But what are you, really?" I asked.☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir shuffled his talons as he looked at Hytna. "I'm the son of Malitern, the magic dragon, and the son of Hytna. So i'm a magic dragon." muttered Fafnir.----Hytna lashedh er tial. "That was a secret, my son. But it was a secret that can never be kept." murmured Hytna.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Secrets are never kept forever." Twilight replied. "You know, Twilight and Eclipse, I don't know where you two came from either." Drayden looked at siblings. "Yes," I said. "Where are you from?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hytna stepped forward. "The tribe of glistening moons." roared Hytna. "We ran away because the tribe was turning on one and other." growled Fafnir.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Well..." Eclipse started. "Our parents were element dragons." The looks of the shocked dragons around her made Twilight feel uncomfertable in her skin. "We were told this by a survivor from the attack. Sinced it is believed element dragons are cursed, the dragons of the elements came to wipe us out, once and for all." Twilight sighed. "Our parents were killed, along with our siblings. A she-dragon rescued us by putting us into an eagle nest, but she was found and killed. I fell out of the nest soon after I hatched, and that's when you guys found me." Eclipse stated. "I was raised by the mother eagle. She told us stories about "Beautiful winged creatures who are strong and brave and care for the weak." Once I was old enough to fly, I went to search for... dragons..." Twilight breathed Ceral yawned and sunned herself. Draco pulled out the rest of the arrows on him.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC) {C}(Don't edit yet!!) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:41, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "But what I don't understand is why you act like you are so different. Many dragons are mixed breeds or have no idea where they came from." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, but that is the problem with dragons these days. Judging other dragons because of their bloodlines. That's the very reason why our kind was killed. But most dragons have only one element to focuse on, and they have parents to raise them, and siblings to play with, they know their family. But apparently dragons are becoming mixed these days, not being pure like most dragons want them to be. My kind was too weak to fend for themselves.There are more dragons abandoning their eggs because they are too selfish to raise them. The world is a cruel, cruel place..." Twilight felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I was always the oddball. The dork. The idiot. Stupid because I didn't know how to be an eagle. And to think... this all happened because my kind wasn't... pure... Drayden pressed against his mate. "It wasn't your kind's fault..." "Yes it was! We weren't pure enough!" Twilight sobbed. (I'm going to add a religion now...)"None of us are really pure," I said. "Only the Great One is, but He knows what is best." I sighed. "Apparently, most of us has had the same, tragic past." Tears began to fill me eyes, but I did not let them fall. "But be thankful that you have at least one of your kind left," I said, choking back my tears and sadness. I noticed the she-dragon was cying. "Cheer up," I said. "Nothing is your fault, and don't you dare ever call yourself stupid again." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:14, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Twilight sniffed. The she-dragon was right. "I always got the worst of punishments when I did something wrong. My early life was terrible. But now..." Twilight looked at the dragons around her. "I couldn't thank the Sky Rulers enough. My life is wonderful here." Twilight started toward her den, then turned around. "My eggs are almost ready to hatch." she said. "I can only hope the Great One will do what is best for my hatchlings. They have a long and big future ahead of them." Twilight adjusted the eggs in the nest and curled protectively around them, her eyelids heavy... (I have to leave now so i'll come back tomorrow. X3) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 12:39, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Clarus Astrum) I flew full speed at at a cloud and felt damp mist surround her. Even though she was a full-wing she acted like a little hatchling. Prickl ar {C}14:32, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I watched the sun set.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Wee!" I shouted as I spiraled down. Prickl ar {C}14:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Clarus Astrum!" I called. "Come down now! It's getting late! And I don't want any crash landings!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:48, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (I can just say Clarus, right?) Clarus smirked and glided over. She lay down on a rocky patch, still warm from the sun. Prickl ar {C}14:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah, you can call them by the first part of their names) I sighed. "Thank you," I told her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Is there anything to eat?" I asked, my belly rumbled. Prickl ar {C}14:58, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "I think so," I said. "Check the Food Supply Den." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Right." I muttered and glided over. Prickl ar {C}15:06, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I padded into my den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hytna curled around her eggs and Fafnir, who curled around the egg, Ranma. He jumped as it shook. "Mommy, ranma is hatching!" he squealed. A flash of light blew around, and a small, lavender colored dragon came from the egg. "She is a light dragon, right?" Fafnir asked his mother. She nodded and smiled. Draco congratulated the Mother.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I walked over to the new Mother. "Congrats," I said, happily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:38, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Fafnir nuzzled his half sister happily. His half sister, Ranma bit his nose playfully.---- Hytna sighed. "I wonder if Moon will hatch..." she murmured.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Aelius) I flew down from the sky and folded my wings. It was dark, but I didn't want to go to sleep. I gulped. I hoped no one would notice me... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Blitz saw Aelius and lanched into the air. She flew besides him. "No dragon ever flies alone..." she murmured to him.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:49, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "W-What do you mean?" I asked, scared and stuttering heavly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Blitz smiled. "Dragons should never leave without friend, its part of the code!" roared Blitz.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (That part of the "code" is sort of piontless, and it ruins my plan...) I shrank back. "No one said anything about that," I replied, meakly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (fine, but this is my dragon tribe.) Blitz just flicked her tail, and glided. "The hydras are out, and they ripped up the Tornado Callers, imagine what they could do to a dragon alone!" Blitz commented.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:07, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (I know, but I think the rest of it is fine) "I-I'll be f-fine," I said. Sadly, these dragons don't know that I can fight. They all think I'm weak and that a hatchling could beat me in a duel. But they don't know about.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Then be careful, i can tell your strong, but they also murdered tribes." murmured blitz. She began to fly away, and then paused. "I won't metioned you left to the others, just return soon." roared Blitz.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:15, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. And padded over to my den. I gulped. I didn't want to go to sleep, but I was so tired. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:16, May 5, 2012 (UTC) in the mourning.... Blitz welcomed the mourning. They view from the clouds of the sun was remarkalbe!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:21, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I woke up outside of my den. It was separted from the rest of the dragons. "Oh no," I said as I saw blood on my claws. "Oh no!" I said as I began to panic. There was a trail of blood comming leading to my den. I followed it and saw the body of a she-dragon. She was dead. My eyes widened as I washed the blood off of me in a near by river. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) {C} {C} {C} {C} Twilight was scared about the dead she-dragon. It reminded her too much about the she-dragon that had saved her and Eclipse as eggs. Suddenly she heard a cracking sound. "My eggs are hatching!" One by one the 7 eggs hatched, but one didn't. Twilight waited. "It's not going to hatch." Twilight sighed sadly. Suddenly a black and white hatchling popped out of the egg and stared at the dragons. She yawned and like some of the membraine off her body. (I'm going to write a fanfic about Twilight, it might have some blood and a little gore and minor sexual content. Not like actuall mating, just some hints of it. Is it okay if I write a fanfic about that? It'll be rated T. :3) Blitz found Aeulis. "That's not how you fish, this is how i do it1" roared Blitz. She zapped the water, and the fish floated. she picked some up. "See?" she roared.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, fine. It'll be like when I wrote Voices and Achilles' Heel) I started to panic even more now. (On chat! Now!) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:36, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (doesn't work, remember?) "See, THAT'S how you fish. Help me collect them1" muttered Blitz.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:38, May 5, 2012 (UTC) (Right...) "Um, yeah," I said as I pushed the dead body away. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:40, May 5, 2012 (UTC) The two put thte food in the food den. Blitz chowed down on a trout.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I couldn't eat. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Blitz blinked. "Why are you eating the fish you helped me retrive?" asked Blitz.---- Draco padded over to his mate.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:46, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "But I'm not eating them," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:49, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Blitz nodded. her eyes widened when she saw a hydra, coming twoards the camp. She leaped into battle, zapping at its chest.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I didn't want to fight, I had seen enough blood for the day. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:54, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Blitz chopped off a head, and fired its stump. The hydra fell down to the forest, dead.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I let out a sigh of releif. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:59, May 5, 2012 (UTC) The hydra got her in the shoulder. She sniffed it. "Posin!" thought Blitz. She screeched and licked it.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:49, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "W-What happened?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Another Attack? And this time it's a Hydra?" Twilight complained. "Mama! Blazing Fire said a Hydra was gonna eat me!" a voice squeaked from the den. "Hush, Kaida." "Why do Blazing Fire, Rushing River, Thundering Sky, Metal Claw, Icy Wind, Grassy Plain, and Gentle Breeze get cool names! I got stuck with boring 'ole Kaida." ''Kaida spat with disbelief. Twilight touched Kaida's forehead. "Kaida means 'little dragon.' You sibling's name's don't. Besides, you shouldn't worry about that stuff when we could be attacked by a Hydra any minute!" Twilight growled. "We should take you to Avi Luna, she'll know what to do," I said to her. ☆ Icewish ☆ [[User Talk:Icewish|''May Starclan Light Your Path]] 01:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) That Night.... (Rping in third person) A black and red dragon slithered through the shadows of the night. His red wings were held tightly against his sides as he prepared to strike. A little, human girl played outside with her brother, trying to catch fireflies in a jar. A loud scream was heard. Drip. Drip. Drip. A pool of blood formed where the two childern once stood... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) That night, Blitz slept in the medical den. (every dragons helps with the healing, i guess.) Draco put willow sap on the posin. "that should help." he growled. Blitz breathed heavily.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:25, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I put pressure on the wound to drain the pioson. (Avi Luna) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:27, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (I'm sick with a cough thing, so i'll be on almost all day. :P) Blitz sighed. "Great job." murmured Draco as he pressed against his mate. "Lets let her rest." he roared. He motioned to his mate and they left.---- Ranma let out a hickup. Hytna giggled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:34, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (I got a sore throat :( So I can't talk at all...but I can type :)) The Next Day... (Aelius) I woke up with blood on my claws near a small human farm. "Oh no!" I shouted as two humans came out of the house with torches and metal tools. I unfolded my wings and took to the sky. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (I have to cuoght up "Snot" so i don't get Broncidous. I also can't talk, and i had a fever of 103, but now its gone. I'm gonna be mean to ur draogn here...) blitz heard humans down below. she saw them throwing nets over Aelius, and they were just about to catch him. blitz used her sharp claws to cut the nets.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Wow, that's got to suck.) "Blitz," I said. "It's fine." I sliced the nests open with my wings. I flew back up to Sky Ruler territory. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "I just wanted sheep1" Blitz called. She dove down and quickly caught three sheep. she flew back and dropped them in the food den.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:54, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I landed safely. I noticed that the blood was still on my claws. I quickly washed them off in the river. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:57, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Blitz flicked her tail when she saw Aelius return. "Did you catch anything when your were down there, cause i saw the blood on your talons." growled Blitz.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 14:59, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Um, no," I said. "The sheep got away." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Blitz narrowed her eyes. "Then what DID you kill?" she growled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "I told you, I tried to catch a sheep." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Fine. But i know that blood that dark isn't animal blood." muttered Blitz as she began to walk away.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:22, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. "You can't tell anyone," I muttered to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:24, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Blitz nodded. "It was human, i know. But that is life, we kill humans." murmured Blitz. She rested her tail on his shoulder to try to calm him. "Its not a problem." she muttered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:29, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "But it's not just humans-" I stopped myself from talking. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) blitz looked into the dragon's eyes. "what else?" she murmured.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:40, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. "What would you say if I told you that I was cursed?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Blitz shook her head. "Cursed or not, your still a Sky Ruler dragon." murmured Blitz.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Well..." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:56, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Even if you weren't born here." added Blitz. (we should write a story 2 gether!)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:04, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Um, O.K) "To put this the simplist way," I said. "I'm not real." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (How about one about an ancient clan of cats?) Blitz blinked. "What do you mean?" asked Blitz.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:13, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Nah, I was thinking one about dragons, something different) "I'm something called a Fictus Anima," I told her. I sighed. "My past is long and complicated, I don't want to keep you here for long." 16:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Okay. What should the tribe of dragons be called?) "I have all day." muttered Blitz. She sat down.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Let me think...) "O.K," I said. "You've heard of the Dark Dragons, right? Well, my mother was captured my them and was forced to work as a slave dragon. My father also had the same fate. Later, they had me, but I died shortly after birth. They mourned for days, but soon my father became ill and died also. My mother was so distraut, that she decided to bring me back. But you see, mortals can never play the Great One, because we are too imperfect. She dug up my bones, and took my skull, a rib, and a wing bone from my skeleton. The rest of the process is very complicated. But when something like this is done, two things can happen: the child can be brough back, or both of them die a horrific death. Luckily, it worked, and my mother had something to love again, her son. But because of this, I am not a real person, because I have no soul, and I will be cursed forever." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:27, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Blitz frowned. "B-but can you stay?" asked Blitz.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:30, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Like, stay alive, and stay here." said Blitz. (how about the Tribe of Crumbling mountains?)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (I was thinking about the creation story) "Yes," I replied. "Because I can't really die."☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Blitz noded. "Good, we should go home now." murmured blitz. (how about how the Hydras turned evil?)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:42, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Fine) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (title?) We flew back to the clouds.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:46, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (I can't come up with titles) I landed in camp and folded my wings. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (how about Burning Ambition?) Blitz shook the clouds off her scales.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:51, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I noticed that Avi Luna padded up to us. "Where were you two?" she asked. "We were worried sick." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Draco lashed his tail.---- Blitz stepped forward. "We went hunting and dropped our catch here. Then we went to the river to wash our talons." Blitz roared.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:55, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Avi Luna nodded. "You should really rest, Blitz, you don't want your wounds reopening." 16:57, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Blitz nodded and went to rest.---- "Be careful, boy." growled Draco.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:01, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I turned to face the king. "What?" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:06, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Be careful with Blitz. She's got a good heart, so don't hurt her." growled Draco.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:14, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Sir, I don't know what you're talking about," I told the king. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:15, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Nevermind." growled Draco. He walked away into his den to practice shooting fireballs.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:23, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "What was that all about," I said to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:24, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Blitz scratched her head.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:29, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (Rosa Sol) I flew down from the skies and saw Blitz. "What's up?" I asked her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:33, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Blitz streached. "Nothing!" she roared. "Just resting." she yawned.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:35, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "O.K," I said as I folded my wings. "What's up with you and Aelius?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "W-What do you mean? I just went hunting and he was washing his talons in a stream!" growled Blitz.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I said, smiling. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:43, May 8, 2012 (UTC Blitz lashed her tail. What if she knew? "I'm not telling you what Aelius told me!" hissed Blitz.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:36, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "What?" I said. "I was just saying that you two like eachother, is that what he said?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:39, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Blitz shook her head. "No. Its way more important, and he truts me to keep it secret." growled Blitz.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:41, May 9, 2012 (UTC "O.K," I said. "But could you please stop growling? You'll scare other dragons like that; they'll think your upset." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:42, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "I'm not." muttered Blitz. she layed down in her nest and fell asleep.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:45, May 9, 2012 (UTC) "O.K then," I said as I padded off to my den. That night... (Aelius) I padded out of my den into the night. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:49, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan